


全是坑

by orphan_account



Category: Slam Dunk, 灌篮高手 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 坑坑洼洼





	1. Chapter 1

　　如果相爱　　

　　那么吻就像树上的落叶，轻飘飘，落在你的脸上，在你的嘴唇，将要分开之处。是水户的呼吸。平稳得像夜里的海，将你覆盖。就是这样的夜晚，你们在原装的机车旁，在潮水的湿暖中，做这个年纪男孩子之间的事。你总是不像更年长的，在你们之间，在他的面前，你像孩子一样，无辜且依靠。你喜欢这个年轻的男孩子对你做更像是年长的事，当你的嘴唇被他的潮息接触，你满足得像刚刚出生的婴儿。你喜欢他的亲吻落在你的嘴上，喜欢你的嘴唇被他的嘴唇分开，喜欢他淡淡的但绝不是不好闻的味道，就像你喜欢他手指上的精液，喜欢他看着你微笑。你喜欢这个十六岁也许十五岁的男孩子，喜欢自己即将过去的青春。如果他叫你学长，那就意味着这一年还没有结束。　　

　　你们还没有结束。

　　


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 很无聊的一百问（坑）

　　水户：晚上好。

　　

　　三井：晚上好。

　　

　　主持A：现在就由我一个人主持。两位晚上好。三井选手也是常客了呢。

　　

　　三井：新人的时候，来参加过这里的电视比赛。

　　

　　主持A：之后就没有再接受过电视采访。

　　

　　三井：赛后采访是有。

　　

　　主持A：三井选手是大忙人嘛。

　　

　　三井：是有些抽不出时间。

　　

　　主持A：水户先生呢？

　　

　　水户：这是第一次。

　　

　　主持A：水户先生看起来很冷静呢。

　　

　　三井（笑）：他一直都是这样。

　　

　　主持A：三井选手和水户先生认识很久了呢。

　　

　　三井：我和水户是在高校认识的。

　　

　　主持A：是同级生吗？

　　

　　三井：不是。我三年级的时候，他一年级。

　　

　　主持A：是社团前后辈呢。

　　

　　三井：那也不是。

　　

　　主持A：欸？那么相处时间就没有多少。

　　

　　三井：基本上就没怎么相处过啊……现在也是这样，我在国内，他经常在国外。

　　

　　主持A：结果还是相互喜欢上。

　　

　　三井：相互喜欢……当时，我是很喜欢他啦。

　　

　　水户：当时我也很喜欢三井学长。

　　

　　三井：！……我以为是我毕业重逢后……

　　

　　主持A：哦哦，这种情况就是一见钟情吧。

　　

　　三井：怎么可能！

　　

　　水户：呵呵。

　　

　　主持A：三井选手反应很激烈呢。

　　

　　水户：A先生，今天的采访可以正式开始了吗？

　　

　　主持A：那么，我们就开始。可以吗，三井选手，水户先生?

　　

　　三井：请。

　　

　　水户：请。

　　

　　主持A：那么，首先是第一问。请两位介绍一下自己的姓名。

　　

　　三井：我是XX球队的三井寿，司职SG，请多指教。

　　

　　水户：水户洋平。请多指教。

　　

　　主持A：三井选手不需要介绍呢，已经是国民的名人。

　　

　　三井：承蒙XX教练的照顾。

　　

　　主持A：水户先生是从事什么工作呢？

　　

　　三井：他目前在国外拍摄纪录片。

　　

　　主持A：欸~水户先生是导演吗?

　　

　　三井：导演，摄影，配音，剪辑……都是他。

　　

　　主持A：厉害呢！水户先生，我可以请你签个名吗？

　　

　　水户：……

　　

　　三井：那，我也来签个名吧。（写好，给水户。）

　　

　　主持A：哦哦，谢谢，真心感谢，我会当传家宝珍藏起来。

　　

　　三井：这边才是要感谢。

　　

　　主持A：那么，请看第二题。三井选手今年是二十五岁吧。水户先生呢？

　　

　　三井：二十二。

　　

　　主持A：很年轻的导演呢。

　　

　　三井：这家伙从小就很厉害哦。

　　

　　主持A：说起来，刚才三井选手说过，你们是高校时期的学长学弟。

　　

　　三井：嗯，他比我低两个学年。

　　

　　主持A：下一个问题。请问您认为自己的性格和对方的性格是怎样的呢？

　　

　　三井：呃，努力、执着、热情……这么表扬自己的话有点不好意思啊。

　　

　　主持A：是实话实话呢。

　　

　　三井：嗯实话实说。

　　

　　主持A：三井选手不仅是因为场上的优秀表演，也因为热情开朗的性格赢得了许多球迷的喜欢呢。有球迷说，即使是输了球，看见三井选手的笑容也不想生气。

　　

　　三井：输了球的话，我也不会想笑啊……

　　

　　主持A：是对方球队的球迷呢。

　　

　　三井：十分抱歉。

　　

　　主持A：那么水户先生，您认为自己的性格是怎么呢？

　　

　　水户：普通吧。

　　

　　三井：超帅气的！

　　

　　水户：我只是个普通人嘛。

　　

　　三井：普通人才不会丢下恋人跑去拍摄热带从林。

　　

　　水户：欸？啊，抱歉。三井：嗯嗯。但是因为是水户，这样做很帅气。能够和你一起去就好。

　　

　　水户：啊，那就不用。

　　

　　三井：欸？？为什么啊？

　　

　　水户：三井さん也去的话，十年也不能完成。

　　

　　三井：？我是只会打扰的笨蛋吗？

　　

　　水户：不是这样一回事。（示意三井靠近，在三井耳边低声说。三井全身变红。水户笑。）

　　

　　主持A：咳！咳！！好像看到了三井选手不帅气的一面呢。

　　

　　三井：剪掉！

　　

　　主持A：但是这样的三井选手很可爱。

　　

　　三井：剪掉！剪掉！立刻剪掉！！

　　

　　主持A：水户先生是真的很帅气哦。

　　

　　三井：当然。

　　

　　主持A：两位的感情让人羡慕呢。是从高校时代就开始的吗?

　　

　　三井：那时候只是朋友啦。

　　

　　主持A：是在高校时代相遇的吗？

　　

　　三井：是。

　　

　　水户：不是。

　　

　　三井：欸?

　　

　　水户：之前我已经听说过三井学长。

　　

　　三井：嗯……但是相遇是在之后吧。

　　

　　水户：也不是哦。

　　

　　三井：欸？？那，是在哪里？

　　

　　水户：（在三井耳边低声说）

　　

　　三井：欸欸欸额？？？？你……我……你有看到？？？

　　

　　主持A：看起来是很有趣的相遇呢。在高校之前的话，是水户先生还是国中生的时候吗?是在哪里相遇的呢？

　　

　　三井：是在高校哦。

　　

　　水户：嘛。

　　

　　主持A：……那么，是怎样的相遇呢？

　　

　　三井：体育馆。

　　

　　主持A：三井选手那时就是明星球员呢。

　　

　　三井：……嗯。

　　

　　主持A：水户先生是去参观练习吗？

　　

　　水户：（点头）

　　

　　主持A：然后就被三井选手吸引了？

　　

　　水户：不想让他离开的程度呢。

　　

　　主持A：很浪漫的一见钟情呢。

　　

　　水户：（笑）

　　

　　三井：……

　　

　　主持A：那么三井选手有注意到水户先生吗?

　　

　　三井：想不注意也不可能啊……

　　

　　主持A：三井选手这边也是一见钟情呢。

　　

　　三井：不是这样。……我……（笑）不过这家伙当时真的超帅气的。现在想起来是闪闪发光啊。

　　

　　主持A：果然是一见钟情呢！

　　

　　三井：是吗？我也不知道了（笑）。

　　

　　主持A：说到一见钟情，最重要的就是脸，因为是见嘛。那么，除了脸以外，三井选手，水户先生，你们最喜欢的是对方哪一点呢？三井：这家伙超帅气的哦，脸也是，性格也是，行动也是。实际上，除了篮球，我有很多想做的事呢。无论我想做什么，这家伙都会有更帅气的想法吧。像“太危险”，“不行啦”，“不能做”，绝对不会出现在这家伙的词典。我很憧憬这样的人，很向往这样的人，所以，当这样的人出现在身边，不喜欢他是不可能的吧。就像喜欢自由，喜欢未来一样，我喜欢他。主持A：啊，三井选手美丽的告白呢！那么水户先生呢？被这样喜欢的话，要怎么喜欢对方呢？

　　

　　水户：有些难为情啊。

　　

　　三井：嘿嘿。

　　

　　水户：三井さん或许认为我在飞行，其实我只是在滑翔。

　　

　　三井：水户。

　　

　　水户：不像三井さん，我不是因为自己想做什么所以去做什么，而是为了知道自己想做什么。

　　

　　三井：水户。

　　

　　水户：也许我一生也不会知道这个答案，只能不停的漂泊。

　　

　　三井：（抱住水户）笨蛋啊！你这样的人愿意喜欢我，你知道我有多高兴啊！你要漂泊我就要成为你的重量！我不会放手的哦！

　　

　　水户：（让三井抱久一点）

　　

　　主持A：三井选手是真的很喜欢水户先生呢。那，水户先生最喜欢三井选手的是哪一点呢？

　　

　　水户：执着。

　　

　　主持A：执着?

　　

　　水户：三井さん为了目标执着努力的姿态非常美丽。

　　

　　主持A：就像刚才那样？

　　

　　水户（笑）：就像刚才那样。

　　

　　主持A：因为互相的憧憬交汇成更为美丽的光辉，三井选手和水户先生相性是很好呢。那么，下一个问题。三井选手是称呼水户先生“水户”，水户先生是称呼三井选手“三井さん”呢，在私下的场合，也是这样吗?

　　

　　三井：是这样。

　　

　　主持A：三井选手和水户先生交往很久了呢。

　　

　　三井：从高校算起有七年。

　　

　　主持A：一直都是这样称呼吗?

　　

　　三井：我是没变过啦，这家伙的话，以前叫过别的。

　　

　　主持A：是“咪酱”吗？

　　

　　三井：？为什么？

　　

　　主持A：三井选手后援团对三井选手的爱称呢。电视直播的时候整场都能听到，现场更热闹哦。还有后援歌，“咪咪咪咪咪咪咪酱”。

　　

　　三井：饶了我吧!

　　

　　主持A：大家对三井选手的爱情呢。

　　

　　三井：啊，谢谢。今后也请多多关照。

　　

　　主持A：那么，除了现在的称呼，有希望对方用别的称呼吗？我的话，是希望恋人能够叫我“小AA”，老婆就叫我“喂”好，她们不弄错的话，我也不会弄错。但是遗憾呢，恋人不会说话，因为是漫画人物呢，老婆虽然会说话，主角名字却是被省略呢。

　　

　　三井：这样的话……洋平。

　　

　　水户：?

　　

　　三井：啊，果然还是不行。

　　

　　水户：可以哦，三井さん。

　　

　　三井：不行不行！为什么你要叫做洋平啊？

　　

　　水户：……

　　

　　三井：你的名字和球队也太像，叫多了会弄错的啊。如果连在球队都会想起你，该怎么办呢？

　　

　　水户：……寿。

　　

　　三井：！

　　

　　水户：寿。

　　

　　三井（笑）：总觉得你在叫别人。

　　

　　水户（笑）：我也觉得。那么，三井さん，请多关照。

　　

　　三井：请多关照，水户。

　　

　　主持A：水户先生在拍摄热带从林呢。

　　

　　水户：算是吧。

　　

　　主持A：有见过什么可怕的动物吗?可爱的呢？

　　

　　水户：两者都经常见到。

　　

　　主持A：那，水户先生更喜欢哪种动物呢？可怕的？可爱的？

　　

　　水户：大多数动物都同时具有这两种属性。

　　

　　主持A：那么，水户先生最喜欢的动物是什么呢？

　　

　　水户：人类。

　　

　　主持A：欸？？？？？

　　

　　三井（笑）：笨蛋啊！

　　

　　主持A：啊，人类确实也是动物呢。

　　

　　水户：是。

　　

　　主持A：但是突然被划分到动物，怎么说呢，心里有好害怕的感觉呢。但是水户先生，很漂亮的回答呢，刚才的表情也超帅气呢。

　　

　　三井：哈哈哈哈。但这家伙才不是那样喜欢人类呢。

　　

　　水户：喜欢哦。

　　

　　三井：骗人。

　　

　　水户：三井さん是人类嘛。

　　

　　三井：……有那么喜欢我吗？

　　

　　水户：嗯。

　　

　　三井：（得意）那么我最喜欢的动物也是人类。

　　

　　主持A：人类之外，认为对方有像什么动物吗？

　　

　　三井：水户嘛，天上飞的，很厉害的。

　　

　　主持A：哦哦哦，鹰！

　　

　　三井：正义感超强的。

　　

　　主持A：？

　　

　　三井：经常帮助别人的。

　　

　　主持A：？

　　

　　三井：但是平时就装作普通人。

　　

　　主持A：等等等等，三井选手，你说的难道是？

　　

　　三井：Superman。

　　

　　主持A：……

　　


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 某文（坑）的新年番外

　　既是给流川庆生，也是流川的送行会，这一天，连樱木都格外老实，虽然是热闹的祝福，但临别的伤感也在无声中弥漫。　　

　　结束的时候，流川叫住了三井。又要一对一吗？三井笑道，呵着气，这样冷的天，手指都要冻掉。昨天还是好天气，今晚开始变得阴冷，地上也积着了薄冰，要下雪，三井想。　　

　　流川摇了摇头，和他并行了一段。寂静的沉默让三井想开启一段话题，例如在美国好好加油之类，但是这样的话在之前已经说够。天色也是阴暗的，看不见月亮，也没有群星，路灯也被冻得清冷，在路上投下惨淡的阴影，将积冰的路面照出凹凸的斑驳。三井看着流川，觉得他长高了些。是啊，他还在成长中呢。　　

　　前辈。流川的声音像冰刀划出了坚硬的痕迹。三井回过头来，意外地看见比他略高的学弟低下了头，仙道，请您照顾。　　

　　……仙道。三井突然有一股诉说的冲动。那家伙不喜欢我啊。流川抬起了头，疑惑的表情让这张脸呈现出应有的幼稚。三井笑了笑，继续说道，我呢也不喜欢他。流川啊你要拜托去找别人吧，其实我觉得这种事应该自己来做嘛，你不是不服输嘛，什么时候都不放弃。哦，冬选的时候，谢谢。　　

　　我也感谢前辈。流川又低了下头。　　

　　虽然是让人讨厌的自大小鬼，有时却也礼仪周正，三井看着他，觉得他现在也是个可爱的学弟。但是，这样的关系马上就要结束。流川下星期就要到美国去，自己也马上就要毕业。　　

　　在美国，加油吧。嗯。　　

　　电车摇摇晃晃的离开。回家吗？叫德男出来吗？三井看着玻璃橱窗里的钟表，今年，已经过去了啊。　　

　　去求个愿吧。　　

　　去神社的路上渐渐出现了新年的气氛，路灯开始连接起来，路面的积冰也已经被踩碎，融化，消失。三井呵着手，又把手背放到了脖子上，手指还是被冻僵。出门的时候，带手套就好，三井有些后悔。　　

　　等待的长队中嬉闹着相互插着口袋的人很多，也有把对方的手掌放到自己脸上温暖的情侣，三井看了他们一眼，移开了视线。　　

　　如果是晴朗的白天，在神社最高处能看到湘北高校的轮廓，但是现在除了亮起的灯光就只剩下暧昧的混沌，似乎是支起了结界将世界划分为里外，不再关联。　　

　　三井将思绪从荒诞的幻想收回。他看着手上的签运，是“小吉”。三井翻看了几次，什么也没有变化。　　

　　小吉啊。小吉而已。没有幸运的话，就只能更多的努力。冬选已经结束，还没有学校联系他，要自己去寻求推荐吗?附近可能不行，要去更远的地方吗?明天是休息日，但坐车过去需要时间，明天就出发吧。不，是今天，三井惆怅地想。他需要湘北教师的推荐信，是安西教练吗。安西教练今天很高兴，甚至喝了少许的酒，为流川，他的得意弟子而骄傲，自己却要去打扰他，作为不肖的子弟。　　

　　但是，也只能是试试看。必须试试看。三井用冻僵的手指将签纸塞入口袋。　　

　　从神社往回走的时候，北风呜咽着吞下最后的温暖，带着心脏都被冻僵的寒意，三井寿疾步向前。他需要时间睡上一会恢复体力，等到早上晨练结束，就去请求安西教练为他开具推荐信，再次下跪也无所谓，尊严这种东西，三井寿现在还不具备，如果顺利的话，中午之前就可以出发，那么在下午就可以抵达，虽然是新年假期，学校已经放假，球队也不会训练，但是万一，在篮球场有他熟悉的声音，他就要进去，被人耻笑也无所谓，他一定要留下来训练。　　

　　三井寿喜欢篮球。喜欢它跳动的声音，喜欢它从手中飞出的弧线。喜欢它穿过人群的传动，喜欢它超过一切。他曾经以为自己是喜欢它带来的胜利，喜欢它带来的伟大。但是当三井失去了它们，他明白，他只是纯粹的喜欢它，毫无附加的喜欢它。即使没有回应，也喜欢它，哪怕它拒绝，也喜欢它。所以三井不会放弃，绝对不会放弃。无论是篮球，还是水户洋平。　　

　　神社周围平时不允许摆摊，但这两天是例外，聚集了大量的街头小贩，热热闹闹，与新年的气氛相宜，大量的游客停留在此处，让三井的通行有些困难。三井选择了一条较为偏僻的道路，也许是来客的相对稀少，让这里的摊贩格外殷勤的呼唤。三井让这些叫卖声与北风交织而去，自顾地走着。快要离开神社领地的时候，路灯也逐渐减少，天空又恢复了原本的夜色，声声的叫卖也已经全部散去，只有起伏的海潮声，不时挠骚着三井的鼓膜。从这里到家，约有二十分钟的路程，三井加快了脚步。　　

　　越往前走，夜色就越加阴暗，没有路灯的路段，甚至看不清擦肩而过的面孔。就在快要拐弯的时候，三井停下了脚步。　　

　　“水户？”　　

　　“新年好，三井学长。”　　

　　水户在对街也暂时停止了前进，他看着一身看起来很薄的白色外套，横挎着一个巨大的箱子背在身后，看起来非常沉重。　　

　　“你不冷吗？”　　

　　水户笑了笑，把箱子放下，坐在上面，从口袋掏出一根烟，看了看三井，又放了回去。“三井学长现在回家吗？”　　

　　“啊啊，现在就回。……你呢？这个箱子是什么？”　　

　　“我有点事。三井学长，花道今天没惹出事吧？”　　

　　“啊，哦。”三井又听见海潮声，甚至能闻见它现在的阴湿，“那家伙今天没跟流川打架，不过喝醉，被赤木带回了家。”　　

　　“呵呵。”水户轻快地笑，“花道居然喝醉了吗？难得一见。”　　

　　“本来安静得不像他，醉了之后终于变正常，叫着流川枫你有什么了不起，本天才也要去美国拉着安西教练吵了起来。是安西教练的推荐呢……”　　

　　水户轻轻叹了一口气，轻得好像三井听错，说：“流川去美国，花道也会觉得寂寞吧。”　　

　　“那家伙也会去美国的哦。”　　

　　“……”　　

　　“樱木花道也会去美国的。”更多，更多的海潮向他涌来，鼻腔里都是溺水的腥臭，“安西教练很看好他，正在为他争取下一批名额。学校也已经来过人，考察他的表现。樱木花道很快就会去美国。”　　

　　水户寂寞地笑了：“是啊。”　　

　　“……那，再见。哦，对，新年快乐，水户。”　　

　　“再见。”　　

　　水户站起，伸直了衣领，重新背起那个巨大的箱子，挥手向三井告别，在停下的地方继续前进。没有过路的车灯，水户的背影很快就缩小，消失，成为黑暗的一份。

　　

　　


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 年龄操作  
> 15岁的水户洋平和15岁的三井寿

        “Youhei～我想做爱。”

        他总是这样，无论多么下流的要求他总是能明亮地提出，用他漂亮的双眼，纯洁无辜的表情，好像别人天生就有满足他的义务。他是天之骄子，神的宠儿，在他心里就是拥有这样的自信。

        结果当然是遭到了拒绝。在他那张漂亮的嘴说出什么不漂亮也不光彩的话之前，水户吻住了它说：“等我回来。”水户的声音像露水在玫瑰般鲜艳的双唇滚动，滋润了等待那些授粉的雌蕊。

        水户的话语像咒符束缚了这个任性的孩子，像是被绑上了十字架或火柱，他一动不动像殉道者，无论欲火焚身多么难熬。

        他要让水户知道这一切，知道自己的痛苦与渴望。

       “Youhei～我想做爱。”他又一次说，却不是对着眼前的水户，他没有看着。他看着的是自己的身体，年轻而矫健的，散发着青草味的鲜肉。在他的下腹中央，那些平坦的让人羡慕的肌肉下方，是同样让人羡慕的，还没有成年人腥臭的部件。小巧，可爱，像他本人一样漂亮，也像他本人一样已经蕴藏着可怕的力量。它很快就将爆发起来，变为更加美丽的颜色，更加美丽的形状。即便如此，它也将是完全纯洁的，未受污染的，就像它刚刚诞生，这只雏鸟还未将蛋壳啄开。它呼唤着水户，就像贝壳中的女神呼唤着风和海。而他自身也化作那片辽阔的海域，那些柔情，那些神秘，都需要最强壮的水手挽起揽绳。

        然而水户并不到来，无论是那些奋昂的船歌还是调情的小曲，都不曾在这片海域出没，他只是站在船首看着故乡的方向。

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 隐含逆  
> 捏造角色过去  
> 捏造人物家庭背景  
> 角色死亡

　　与水户做爱的感觉，很幸福。　　

　　我喜欢和水户做爱，一天有二十四小时，如果可能的话，二十四小时都想和水户在做爱。当然不可能。我每天都要练习，水户也有他的事。和水户做爱的时间是珍贵的，一秒也不想浪费。　　

　　这么喜欢与水户做爱，并不是因为我有性瘾或者别的什么毛病，只不过，这是唯一能让我感到区别的，水户对待我与其他人的事。被水户拥抱着的感觉很安心，一想到自己是唯一被水户这样对待的人，这样的表情、这双手、这双眼睛只属于我，就不能不沉溺于名为“水户洋平”的海水。　　

　　我小学的时候有溺水过，并不是因为不会游泳或者没有力气，只不过是想如果自己停止游动会怎么样呢。一定会有谁来救我吧。我一直这样想，那两年我也是这样认为。但是谁也没有过来、伸出手，我只能自己游出去，这时我才发现肺里已经进了海水，手臂变得沉重，我已经浮动不起，只能下沉。那时候我第一次听到了水户的名字。水户不是个常见的姓氏，救了我的救生员就叫做水户。水户先生是位身材不高但是健壮，肤色黝黑的年轻人。他救了我，我很喜欢他。后来他死了，为了救别的溺水者，我在报纸上看到了他的讣告。　　

　　所以，第一次听到他的名字我就喜欢上了他。水户洋平。他有点像我喜欢的那一位水户先生。后来，我在他的家中看到了那位水户先生的照片。那是我的父亲，他平静地说，为线香重新点燃续上。　　

　　我一直觉得在水户房间里的时候，那位先生在看着我。我觉得很对不起他。是他给了我另外的生命，我却要让他的血脉断绝。我觉得像先生这样优秀的基因应该被流传，但我是男人，生不出孩子，水户也是。每一次和水户做爱，我都觉得自己在将他的基因树又剪短了一些，是在将他的生命剪短。　　

　　即便如此，我也喜欢和水户做爱，我是个这样自私的人，只是在将自己的快乐考虑。每一次被水户填满，我都觉得自己终于又成为完整的人。因为他的优秀，填补了我的丑陋；因为他的付出，我又一次被水户拯救。　　

　　我不知道水户是不是真的快乐，我不知道水户是不是喜欢我。水户救过许多人，水户将会救许多人，我只是其中一个。也许有一天他就会离开。我再也见不到。　　

　　所以，我喜欢和水户做爱。喜欢和水户皮肤与皮肤的接触，喜欢他的黏膜接触到我的黏膜。我想把细胞也镶刻到他的里头，想把他的细胞全部吸收。这样，当他离开之后，——有一天，总有一天，他会离开，我会对着镜子触摸着自己，就像也触摸到了他。就好像他还在这里，还在我的身边，填补我的缺陷，照亮光。　　

　　直到那时为止，我都会是幸福的。

　　


	6. Chapter 6

　　被水户进入的感觉，首先是满足。这很奇怪，因为那玩意本来就不应该有那样的作用，虽然和水户交往后，三井也曾查阅过一些资料，知道那里有一种叫做肛口的快感，但是，与那种感觉也是不同的，三井觉得自己并不是因为神经的快乐感到的满足。那是已经被融化了的蜡重新被塑形插上灯芯那一刻，新生的价值的实现。水户给予他的一切，三井都是接受的，无论是痛苦还是快乐。比起作为人，他更喜欢是被当作物品对待。这样他就不用考虑别的事，考虑动机的起源和后果，他只需要忍耐和承受，将水户给予他的快乐集中，通过痛苦转化。他也愿自己让水户也感到快乐。这样将物品的价值实现。　　

　　除此以外，他们的关系是平等的，处于一个朋友的维度。他们在共同的朋友面前并不是太过亲密，也不是刻意隐瞒，只不过确实如此，是内心的定位真实的体现。没有什么需要更加靠近的。　　

　　有一次，他不小心滴了蜡在水户的背上，就在脊柱的正中，接近心脏的水平面。水户看起来很快乐，他觉得水户有一点受虐的倾向。不过他没有继续。即使水户有受虐的倾向，他也没有施虐的爱好，他们的关系不是亲密到会为了对方改变。如果水户想要，他可以去找别人。物品和物品，本来就应该是这样的关系，同时被使用，不代表它们需要关联。

　　


	7. Chapter 7

做到一半的时候，三井说，水户，你喜欢我吗。  
三井脸上的泪水很漂亮，水户看着回答了喜欢。  
三井说，那么，我要告诉你一个秘密，我已经死去。  
三井寿是我的哥哥，他从小就样样比我优秀。每天被他比较，我觉得活着没有什么意义，初中就去混了不良，与他见面的机会终于少了，用来比较也就少了，我觉得终于解脱了。他高中出人意料地去了湘北，我按片区，也是划去那个学校。我觉得他在针对我，就干脆连报名也没有去，也不回家，在铁男那里住着。后来，听说他坏了膝盖，退出了篮球队。在医院，我去看了他。我虽然讨厌被用来与他比较，却不是讨厌他。那时，他看上去精神状态还很不错，应该很快就会归队吧。后来，我再没有见过他。几个月后，我开始频繁开始做和他有关的梦，他总是在梦里说，好想打篮球啊。我觉得很烦，开始讨厌他，也觉得不对劲，就回去了一次。我回去之后，他们告诉我，我哥哥死了，但是，我还活着。他们让我顶替三井寿的名字，因为我拒绝报到，已经没有学籍，用三井寿的名字，以后也好回归些。我没有回答，他们自作主张这样做了。那一天，我是真情实感想毁了篮球部。  
水户，我看见了你。  
告诉你一个秘密，因为你，我决定顶替他的名字。  
与你见面。  
所以，不用奇怪，我和两年前是不同的，相貌身材不一样，性格技术也完全不同，我和他本来就是两个。不同的人。


	8. Chapter 8

每次见到铁男的时候，他总是和不同的女人在做，有时是我不认识的男孩们。那时候，我对什么都不感兴趣，生活了无滋味，死亡和性爱也是，所以我只是漠然地看着，心里没有纹丝的波动。现在回想起来，那时候，我是羡慕他的吧，也羡慕他们。不过，我的行动并不像我的内心那样阴郁，有时我跟他开玩笑说，既然他和谁都可以，那么我也可以。他看着我说，他只搞漂亮的。我问他，我不漂亮吗？他厌恶地摇头，说你过去要可爱多了，揪住我的头发，把我按在水槽里说看着我的头发就来气。铁男不打架的时候，在美发店工作，他的技术说不上好但应该也谈不上让店面倒闭。我被他按得很舒服，问他为什么要出来打架，他说喜欢，他拿着刀片的时候就不会想割下客人的头。我倒是想过他割下我的头会是什么样子，他以前肯定没有这样做过，我是他的第一次，这样一想我就觉得我比那些女人们那些男孩们都有优势。第一嘛。那时的我总还以为不是第一就什么都不是，所以我什么都不是。后来我才知道，喜欢一个人，别说是第一，哪怕什么都不是，都是喜欢，那是我认识水户之后的事。我确信他，水户洋平，从来没有喜欢过我，可是那又怎么样呢？我已经历过许多无有回报之事，也不在乎再多这一个，我只要看着他，就满生欢喜，我和女人们做爱，和男人做爱，从来都没有这样快乐。


	9. Chapter 9

水户洋平到现在也没有搞懂自己为什么会喜欢三井寿。  
他向来是一个理性之人，这不能搞懂的瑕疵就像一颗在他胸膜下滚动的沙砾，呼吸起来就将他折磨，让他疼痛。


	10. Chapter 10

当三井寿意识到这是他们之间最后的故事，突然就失去了性趣。他不让水户进入，似乎这样就能形成遗憾，让那个句号永远无法完成。但是，当他看见水户并不在意就要离开，就彻底慌了神，急切地将身体完全地张开，像一个等待产检的妇女一样柔顺，有一瞬间，他甚至真的涌出这样的想法，拥有一个水户的孩子吧，在自己的腹中。他像那些腐臭的故事中的女人一样茫然无助，不知该做什么，如果自己的身体已经再也不能让丈夫留下，那么一个孩子，足够吗？  
水户从来没有爱过自己，三井寿很清楚。即使真的有这么一个孩子，他也不可能为自己留下。但是，我有一个水户了，还有一个，三井想，从他出生我就认识他，没有人比我与他更先接触，他一定会爱上我。这么一想，他就飘飘然，似乎水户已经成长，就是眼前的这一个。我的水户，三井的心里满是温柔和骄傲，像他的父亲一样美丽而英俊。也有我的成分，他想，是爱啊，对我的爱情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喜欢学长。喜欢意难平的学长。因为学长的意难平而喜欢他。  
> 所以，喜欢洋三。  
> 洋三的学长意难平得很真实。因为水户同学喜欢樱木同学嘛。  
> 换成别人的话，就要编造这么一个对象。


	11. Chapter 11

  
樱木回来的时候，水户正躺在床上，闭着眼睛，樱木的脸刷得就变得比水户还白了，眼泪不住的掉，他抱着水户痛哭起来，说他要杀了那个王八犊子仙道彰，杀个千百回也不能为水户报仇。他哭得惊天动地，水户还没有苏醒，樱木心也就跟着凉去，正要去做那杀戮的时候，掀了席子进来的，不是湘北的颜色，樱木一看就跳将起来，甩开两个膀子，跳起就将那人抱住往墙上撞。那人滑溜溜从樱木手下钻了出去，连声哀叫：“三井兄！三井兄！快救我命！”樱木啊啊喝道：“你个贼人！害我兄弟！拿命来！”说着又是一拳，正中那人胸口，那人连退数步，方吐了一口血，樱木又逼将而来，正要作势。掀帘子又进来一人，樱木哪里有分心去见，被人从身后拦住，柔声劝道：“樱木哥哥，仙道先生是三井哥哥请来，为水户哥哥治病的，三井哥哥说了，这世上只有仙道先生一人能治得了天下第一毒，只是不能耽误。樱木哥哥，现在万事以仙道先生为水户哥哥治病为先，你也是这样想吧。”樱木听了许多句“哥哥”，这才辨得出是晴子，他啊咋一声，把仙道彰摔倒墙上，忿恨苦极，不由又怒：“晴子小姐，我万事都听你，只有他害了洋平，我绝不放过！”说罢又要动手，说话间又进来两人，一人竟拍手叫好，连声喝彩：“我听彦一说过，湘北樱木花道勇力天下第一，只道是他到底年轻见识尚浅，今日一见，才知我家彦一眼力非凡。这千斤铜人，竟被樱木兄弟如小儿抛掷。我仙道彰来这一趟，也是值足车马费。”樱木听见“仙道彰”三字，赤眼圆睁，回头一看，果然面前站着又是一个仙道彰！他向墙壁看去，才看清有些齿轮从那个“仙道彰”身上掉下。他忿恨至极，对着后来二人高声叫骂：“仙道小儿！敢出如此下作！”仙道却迎面笑道：“我彰某人只懂得治病救人，如何做得出这锦绣什具，只不过彰某人这副皮囊还算入得了你三井师兄的明眸，做了个模子。”樱木听闻，指着仙道身边站着的蒙脸男人破口大骂：“小三啊小三！我知道你恨洋平在晴子小姐面前屈辱过你，你好歹也是湘北的人，怎么跟陵南同流合污？！就算你是江湖有名的第一花痴，喜欢收集男人的原型，就这个仙道小儿的脸蛋，我不是比他好千万倍？！洋平也比他好千万倍！就算……”他义愤填膺，看向晴子小姐一眼，痛苦地摇了摇头，向晴子小姐道歉，“既然你如此对待洋平，就算是在晴子小姐的面前，也休怪我无情！”三井却不理他，进来之后就是看着床上的水户，樱木看着，突然心惊，指着三井颤抖着说：“莫不是你看上了洋平，要用洋平的尸体做你的宝贝？！”他挡到洋平身前，把丈八长躯当作城墙使唤，厉声长喝：“有我樱木花道在，休想有人动洋平一步！”樱木正说着，听见三井一声长叹：“唉……世上有你樱木花道，谁能动得了水户洋平。樱木，我且问你，师傅说过，世上有三大毒，是金石无用，是哪三样，你且说说。”樱木哼了一声，不动分毫：“小三啊小三，你又想骗我入什么圈套，我告诉你，我樱木花道虽然没学过怎么用药，但是洋平他可是世上第一神医，如今洋平身上没有杀气，不是中了毒是什么伤？能让洋平他中毒的，也只有仙道彰这个王八蛋！”“啊啊……”仙道彰听到自己又被骂作王八蛋也是无奈，他和水户，平素毫无瓜葛，偏偏有那好事之人，说他们一个是天下第一神医，第一个是天下第一神毒，必然是矛盾之争，针锋相对，你死我活。久而久之，连陵南门中都有师弟私下问过他，要不要找个机会把水户洋平除去。他也真是无奈，自己本来也没想过要在用毒上研究什么，不过是有点兴趣，破解了千年奇毒，怎么就变成了对五毒有兴趣了。更何况，他和身边的三井兄一样，是个喜欢美男美女的情种，像水户洋平这样脱俗之人，又怎么舍得让他如此年轻就仙去？要不是他知道身边的三井兄对水户有意，他倒是真的想在这湘北住上一阵，把所有的美人都试试。如今，看来只有安西先生的关门弟子流川枫能试一试。只是听说这关门弟子是个冰霜美人，说不定自己也要被冻一冻。说到安西先生，听说他年轻时是天下闻名的美人呢……也不知有没有他年轻时的画像……仙道彰想得走马观花，跃跃欲试，想着这湘北当真是个养人之处，不说他身边的三井兄，床上的水户洋平，传说中的冰霜美人流川枫，就是眼前的晴子小姐，眼前这怒气冲冲的樱木花道，也是美丽得可爱异常。他有心要给三井卖个人情，就笑道：“安西先生也教过么？我们陵南也有这样一说，是生、死、情，此三样，人间最是无解之毒。”樱木才不管他怎么说，一心只想护着水户，瞪着眼睛将仙道盯住。仙道被他这样一看，心中暗笑，果然是个有趣的美人呢，把他的心思从水户的身上渐渐转到樱木这里来，笑说：“樱木兄弟，你既是恼我，我也愿为你分忧，只是这里不便，怕不是扰乱了洋平兄弟静休，乱了心脉，怕是我也难救回。你我不如到山外去，如此广阔，你若恼我，便向我来。”晴子睁圆了眼睛说：“仙道先生，可不能胡来！”仙道见着晴子一双美目，又是心动。这下却被樱木看出，又是恼上加恼，但洋平一日未醒，就是他人如何挑拨，他都不为所动。仙道见了奇怪，都说湘北的樱木花道是个易挑动的，如今却如此冷静。他又看向床上之人，是想明白了。他看着水户，心里叹道：三井兄也罢，这位樱木兄弟也罢，都为你换了性子，你到底是什么人物，我彰某人真想见识见识，可叹我早答应过三井兄，今生不与他相争，今生我便放过，若有来世，便是要做兄弟要做夫妻的。他笑了笑，又看了看身边的三井，突然又心叹道，若有来世，三井兄怕不是也是对这位水户兄弟喜欢得紧，我抢了他去，三井兄便是要流泪的，我生平最看不得美人流泪，尤其是三井兄，要说这世上美人无数，各有滋味，只有三井兄，同是鉴赏人，我若负了他，就是有千千万万的美人，又有何滋味？他看着三井眼中对水户的柔情，何曾对他有过，仙道彰又觉得心中不是滋味，连觉得水户的美色都减了几分。

 

晴子进来的时候，仙道正在洗脸。晴子见着仙道就脸红了。仙道也在镜子里见着了晴子，碧云红霞，不由心赞：我到了湘北也快有月余，各各绝色处处美景，是到今天也和初见一般心动。他又心惊，我到湘北却是一个月了么？这一个月来，水户兄弟也未见起色，必有外力相关。仙道彰虽然不以自己江湖名声骄傲，却也是对自己自傲得很，他既然是天下第一神毒，就没有除不了毒病。如今，却在水户身上耽误了一月，他想到的当然是有人在背后做了手脚。只是湘北高山深寒，严加戒备，哪里有外人能混入。这动手脚之人怕不是湘北内鬼，又是很有些本事，让仙道彰无法调和。只是这湘北之中，有谁不愿让水户醒来呢？仙道细想山中人物，难道是流川枫吗？想到流川枫，仙道不由莞尔，他前几日见过，不愧是天下第一美人，性子也刚烈，真是一匹好马。只是这位美人也确实太冷了些，看他又带着仇恨，他原以为是湘北陵南之争，没想到那日他和樱木比武归来，喝了几碗交杯酒，暖醺醺的，就想去三井屋里歇宿，结果进屋之前，就闻见了一股冷香，不是流川还能是谁？仙道心里笑道：这就对了，我听人说，这流川美人入关之前是与三井兄修炼过一阵，两人感情相好，啧啧，说起三井兄，除去在水户兄弟这件事，也是天大的福气运气，成日里有美人入怀，我也是羡慕他呢。不过罢了，要是美人送去给别人，我当是怜惜不服，送去三井兄，自然是流云浮水，相映成趣呢。我若是处在二人之间，坐拥二美，岂不美哉！仙道彰乘着酒意，越想越美，正要越门进入，就听得流川清声：“师兄，他样样不如我，从今往后，你只想着我吧。”这声音，如破锦霹雳，把仙道彰浇了个醒。正思忖中，又听得三井柔声说：“个子长了，性子却不见长高。以后你不要再说这些话，让师父听去了，又要怪我。如今可不比往日，师父他老人家是恨不得我走开呢。你也要小心，师父年纪大了，自有些怪毛病，他最看重你，你也要多忍让些。以后湘北，就是要看你了。”那流川枫却撇嘴恼道：“我却恨他带了我去。我若一直在师兄身边，别人是没有机会的。”三井又笑道：“却是我要追求他呢。我也不瞒你，他又不喜欢我，你不要恼他。你和他，师父算了八字，是相配的，以后你也需要他的辅佐。”流川却恼道：“配不配，与我何干！天上地下，今生来世，我只要师兄一个。若师兄不在我身边，就是这湘北，我也不要。”“……小枫，不要任性。你我之间，也是算过的，你也知道。有缘无份，劫上加劫。”“那师兄又为何守住洋平？！你和他，别说缘分，就连因果都无！”“虽无因果，却有孽障。我和他，是前世已定，我也是愿意。”流川许久不语，突然长叹：“那我也是愿意。”

 

仙道是来要一个答案。其实这个答案他今天不来也知道，只是他想听到三井说出，他总觉得三井也想要将这个答案说给谁听到。他想到初见三井时，是在花船之中为一位美人争一份快意，两人从此相识，携手同游，共赏美眷，当真是花钱如水，畅快如风。那时他觉得快活极了，这世上自然没人能比得上他仙道彰，但是能有一位同行者，这位同行者又是这样漂亮，这几个月中他也不会觉得厌烦。那时陵南府上正要悬赏一位贤婿，两人当然要去看个热闹，没想到就在那日三井手接了飞箭，展信看罢说是安西先生要他回去，仙道虽有遗憾，但因为和三井立了湘北相见之约，也是心有窃喜，他早听说湘北诸人之美，恨不得跟着三井一起回去，但是到了陵南脚下，也没道理不去会一会这里的诸位美人，两人就此道别。没想到，再见三井，居然只为一人情痴如此！仙道又是惊诧又是怜惜。想当年，莺燕群中，何等风流倜傥，羡煞旁人，如今却守着这冰床，日也看着，夜也看着，这一个月中，又消瘦了许多，哪里还有往日的灵气。仙道见着心疼不已，竟忘了自己今日目的，又看着冰床之上面白如雪的水户，又是一番心疼。他心里想，我是爱他们的，世上的美人我都爱，我道三井兄必也是如此，然而他却为了这水户兄弟，日夜苦思，眼见的凋零，我可不要学他，入了这情魔之道，这世上的美人既然少了三井兄的呵护，必然都只有我来护着。他看着三井，忍不住地嗟叹，三井丰腴稍减，但清丽更甚，仙道看了半晌，如入梦中，回身反顾，两人竟又同在画船，仙道想起三井当时容貌，又不觉惋惜，心道，现在的三井兄固然也是神仙人物，当时的三井兄我却从未见过，以后也不会见着。

既然你已知道，我也不再瞒你，不愿让水户醒来的正是我。你以为我是嫉妒吧，不愿见他和樱木的亲近，却不是如此。仙道兄，你交际广博，想必也听过靖国被灭时的传闻，当时，烽火三千里，尸骨无存，逃出来的只有靖国唯一的太子，被乳母带着，却在追兵赶到时掷入瀑布，下去找到，也已经是死了。只是之后，却有传言，说是这是及早安排着的，死了的不是靖国太子，但当时河滩之中人迹未显，就算真的有人接应，又是到哪里去了？后来却听说，靖国有闭气潜伏之术，或许是带着太子，从水中遁走，这样一来，靖国的血统就未灭亡，当年曹公许下的公约，也就未能作废，仍然要有五国后人齐聚，才能开启至尊无上宝鉴。仙道兄，你猜，这宝鉴之中究竟何物，要天下君主痴迷如此？三井笑道，眼中却是看向水户无限柔情，音落在痴迷二字，想必也是想起了他对水户的一腔痴心。要说这仙道彰，自幼流落异乡，四处飘零，五岁才被当今皇上收了做养子，又是马上奔波，没个歇息，他喜欢各国女子各国男子，无比痴迷，绝不偏倚，也是和这段经历有关。三井说的五国盟约，仙道当然听过，他的养父就是涉及人之一，也是对这个宝鉴不那么痴迷的，虽然如此，也是年年派人去看，仙道也跟着去过，只在半山之中，就觉得奇寒无比，走近一看，却又不觉得寒冷了，说是宝鉴，其实是无形之棺，藏着是天地第一勇者的血脉，开启之后自动加成，养父说过，如今世道，光凭这一腔武力是无用了，然而让给他人，又不知会有多少祸害。当年曹公之约，是五百年后，天下再无分隔，五人集聚，天下归一。因为有着这个约束，所以五百年来也没有大的动乱，没想到五百年将至，齐国居然率先攻打，靖国血统也就断了，再也无须遵循祖制，各自为政，强者唯一。到如今，二十余年，动荡激昂，也就是湘北、陵南偏安一隅，才没有什么大的瓜葛。仙道也是有自己的打算，故来湘北，一来赏美，二来募才。他想三井说起这番旧事，又见他看着水户，才见的不见几日，水户颜色更为苍白，看来却多了几分柔弱之美，加上三井的格外憔悴，仙道心里想，若是他们肯爱上我，必不如此难受，只是我见了别人，依然要爱的，他们的痛苦，我不晓得！他原本对三井欢喜至极，这数十天来，眼见着三井清减了下去，惋惜之际，一番情感也就淡了，只是每每想起过去，还有几分怜惜。三井不说，他也知道，水户之所以不见醒来，是三井用了生命禁术将他困住，所以金石无用，连樱木都唤他不回。


	12. Chapter 12

  
三井寿从未想过自己会被一个男人喜欢。他当然知道这世上有男人喜欢男人这回事，不是在他堕落的两年，是他之前，还是初中生，有一次他自己训练得很晚，出去的时候学校已经锁了大门，他知道有一条小路到后门去，那里没有保安，可以翻过。熄灯后的校园很安静，三井有些认不出它来，他踩着那些道路的边缘，像一个盲人走在盲道，他用声音和呼吸来感受这个全新的世界。空气从他的鼻孔到眼腔，都是夜里的冷的露，将他的眼睛湿润。他想起自己现在是闭着眼的，只是听着那些月亮在树影下。他走得很快，就像从地面离开了距离，他浮在空中，不立于凡人之地。他在左手的旧教舍里听到了奇怪的响动。他很快明白了这是什么声音。他看过那些录像带，和篮球的混在一起，他不是纯然无知，虽然并没有经验。他的心被好奇揪紧了。他轻手轻脚，像猫一样溜到了窗口，看到了不堪入目的一幕。两个人都是学生，从身形来看，有一个虽然是高大的，但也还是初中生的身材。另一个要小得多，一开始，三井当然以为“她”是女孩子，渐渐的，三井发现，“她”是一个女性的畸形的男孩子，他长得很白，身材很廋弱，是会在班级里被欺负的那一种。三井被震惊了，觉得不可思议，动也忘了动，就那么看了下去，看完了全程。要结束的时候，里面的人终于注意到了他，高大的那个凶狠的目光甩了过来，在此之前，三井缩回到窗外阴影处，没有被看到，但是，在此之前，三井看到了，那个畸形的男孩子抬起头看了他，他觉得……那副眼神，很漂亮。他认出了我，三井想。高大的人追了出来，在此之前，三井离开了。这天夜里，三井做了那样的梦，看到的那张脸，变成了自己的模样。那是三井第一次性取向的觉醒。在他没有认识到的时候，他想要了，做男人身下的“她”。但是，这是不可能的。自己不是“她”。他高大，比学校里的同龄生都高，又没有女人的脸。三井很快就忘了这个梦，虽然他本来在醒后也不记得。在三井中学毕业的那一天，有人找到了他，向他要衣服上的纽扣，一个女孩子，也挺漂亮，虽然三井不记得她。因为也没什么好留念的，三井任由她剪下，她的脸微微发抖，变成了红色，三井觉得她真的很漂亮，也许应该交往看。在他的中学期间，也交往过几个女孩子，只是全都无法正常进行，他想，自己在高中之前，应该做完成人的事。三井就看着她，既然她来找自己要纽扣，当然是对自己有意。于是他开了口，问她要不要交往看。于是三井听到了她的声音，……他的声音：“我愿意。”“她”抬起头，羞涩地，颤抖着，那个夜晚之事突然就全浮现在他的脑海。三井落荒而逃。这个“女孩子”，让他想起了自己的梦，想起了自己是如何比“她”更不适合。  
在他堕落的两年间，他做过很多荒唐的事，也见过很多，但是，他的情况仍未得到改善。没有人愿意把他当作女人看待。即使他烫了染发，留长了，像女人一样说话和做事，他们也只是嘲笑他，说他的脑子也被撞坏。他确实被撞过，被铁男捡回来的时候，他也不知道自己的脑袋是不是真的坏掉，否则怎么会做出尝试向女人发展。他太不像女人，也不像像女人的男人，铁男跟女人睡觉，也睡男孩子，但是从来不睡他。我是不被喜欢啦，他想，怎么会有一个男人喜欢我。


	13. Chapter 13

被发现了。不知从什么时候起，也许是第一次见面也说不定，水户发现了我的秘密。水户的声音还停留在三井的耳边，像航船开过在水面留下了白色的涟漪，像一只鹿支起了它的茸角，三井颤抖着，一半是因为恐惧一半是因为期待。他是被标记的人，是需要被驯养的奴隶，在回到篮球部之后，他和过去的联系被截断，就像一只狗被扔开了铁索，虽然脖子上还带着项圈。他彷徨若失，茫然无助，虽然是他自己的选择离开了主人，失去主人的他就像是还未定型的粘土，就连他自己也不知道自己本应该是怎样的姿态。这种无助显然影响了他的发挥，让人们对他前MVP的期待，从峰值掉落到低谷，让三井怀疑自己的选择是否适当。就在这时，水户站了出来，将他的铁索与项圈重新系上，告诉他，自己要做他的主人。就像他以前为自己做过，将罪责担当，三井知道，其实他不是为了自己，百分之一也没有，水户会这样做全都是为了樱木，为着他的友人，他的……挚爱。虽然如此，三井也并没有难过，实际上，当他确认这份感情和自己没有半分联系，三井更加地兴奋，他喜欢被虐待着，无论肉体，或是精神，这是他成为奴隶之初，就被拷下的烙印。


	14. Chapter 14

和水户的性事是寡淡无味的。水户的心不在这里，即使他是在注视着海洋，其实是在凝望着海水之中被反射的天空。有时候，三井想水户只不过是通过自己感受樱木，在他不能触及的球场延伸感观覆盖。出于这个理由，三井怀疑水户和球队里的其他人也做过，和所有人，比如流川。对着这样的提问水户哈哈一笑，说怎么可能，我只和你做过啊。对于这样的回答，即使是谎话，也足够三井开心，即使水户并不喜欢他，他也是特殊的对于水户，这个答案告诉他。这一点很重要，因为他喜欢水户，第一位地喜欢。


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20190522  
> 生日快乐

十、面埋伏

总觉得水户比起正面位更喜欢从后背位进入他。虽然水户并没有明确的表示，次数上也没有偏好，但是三井觉得，在后背位的时候，水户会更加兴奋一些。说白了，就是在他体内的阴茎会更膨胀一些，这是三井能够感受到的水户的变化。是三井的脸，水户不想看到吗？但是，虽然比较起来没有那样兴奋，看着三井的时候，水户也并没有一次有萎缩掉，也没有表现过厌恶说不够快乐。看着三井的眼神，是真诚的，炽热的，是确实“我被他爱着”的眼神，这一点，三井从未有过其他的感受，从来也不会怀疑。他爱着水户，水户对他的爱情也不会更少。但是，区别是存在的，在每一次的体势交换之中，三井都能鲜明地感到，在他的体内，那些突如其来的膨胀和热流。

九、霄云外

和水户做爱的时候，意识总会飞到天上去。太激烈。好爽。从来不知道做爱这么刺激，这么快乐。

（学长不知道的是，这样的事，水户也是第一次知道。水户从来不知道他以后会喜欢一个男人，并且这个男人不是花道。这是他认识花道之后很久的事了。他才知道，爱情和友情，确实不同。简单地说，花道在运动之后露出脊背，水户会担心他的旧伤，会担心他着凉，学长的话，水户会回想起昨夜或这个黎明的事，会觉得这确实是很漂亮的。我的。有时候，认识太久，友情会冲淡别的情感。没什么，只不过，是命运认识的早晚。对花道，水户需要跨过友情这条线，是很困难的。我觉得，花道是很重要，和学长交往之后，这一点也不会改变。但是，水户会因为学长喜欢他，感觉到心中的热。他一定，也是喜欢学长的。）

八、面玲珑

在水户的归类中，喜欢或是讨厌，三井觉得，自己总归是在喜欢的范畴，但是否能有任何特殊，他想大概是不会有。虽然他们做爱，但三井不会认为水户的性伴只有自己一个，至于到底是有多少，三井没有探究的爱好，水户给他，他就接受，倘若某日水户离开，他早已认为乃是必然。


	16. Chapter 16

学长和水户君在一起。交往的在一起。在海潮声中，浸入对方的交往。在那时，天空是蓝色，海水是天空的颜色，我是你的颜色，你是我的。  
为什么会分开。  
突然有一天，不会迫切想见对方。过了第一天。第二天也过去了。  
一切如常。  
又回到以往。

真的是，很高中生的交往啊。两个人都有过交往经历，然后都觉得这一次是不同的。会在学校里看见对方的时候，认为对方很美。会认为对方很优秀，而自己不那么好。都认为，如果分开，是对方离开我，并且理解这个分开。因为，自己不够好，不够在对方身边，一辈子。他们在这个夏天想一辈子的事。

怎么可能一辈子。

那时，他们这就是理智，这就是自己的成熟。

高中毕业以后，学长做了手术。不是什么原因，和水户交往的时候，意识到了自己也许并不是那么想做男性，并且女性身份的话，和水户的交往也许会持续。做了手术之后，弄清楚了，自己不是想以女人的身份和男人交往，他想要和水户交往，依然，但是，是不可能了。水户已经离开。自己也离开了那个夏天。

之后遇到了藤真，做了手术的藤真，藤真很漂亮，两个人在一起了。是会让人羡慕的吧。一个美得很清纯，一个美得很艳丽。不知道的，会羡慕吧，两位蕾丝。也会做爱，用手和工具。因为阴道是假装，所以基本是走肛门，和以前一样。有时候，看着藤真，学长会想起水户和那个夏天他们做过的事。那是同一个神奈川的回忆。

后来那一天，学长又见到了水户。在超市里。她在买东西，水户也是。

学长眼泪在不知道的情况下就落下来了。

这一辈子，她爱的男人。


	17. 7.22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夏の洋三デー(ト)

  
      说是约会，其实就是做爱了。今年天气特别热，室外温度超过了三十八摄氏度，地表温度超过了六十度，是不折不扣的烤箱。室内的情况更加糟糕，从上午起电压持续降低，风扇开到最大也只不过像蚊子一样嗡响，出着汗就像要融化一般，置身于这样的蒸炉中，在这种惨烈的人间地狱，这两个少年居然能将不知羞耻的性行为持续下去，并且从中得到娱乐，除了感慨人类的多样性和忍耐，大概也要真的认同死亡之前人类繁衍本能的膨大，虽然从生理构造上两位都不具备着床的器官，并且其中一位并未将他被天生赋予的器官正确使用。

  
      实际上，这样的行为对他们来说持续有许久了。固然，两个月的时间对于人生来说微不足道，但是，对于少年，除去记事之初始，两个月，一个学期的二分之一，对他们来说已经足够长久，有可能难以忘却。实际上，或许已经太久，在他们的心里都有这样的想法，大概应该结束了吧。他们从自己时有的厌倦中推测出对方应该有同样的感受，在他们不那么厌倦的时候这些想法变成难以忍受的疼痛，在他们的胸口摩擦，将他们的肺泡磨平，提醒他们这种娱乐并未有过任何约束。在交往之初，他们就必须将未来置之脑后，而随着未来临近，那些放在后面的东西也就当然地随之进入到大脑的中央，在脑干的延髓中，成为他们在做爱之中也会浮现将快乐覆盖的事。自然地，他们减少了频率，因为痛苦无法被快乐消除。但是今天，天气这样炎热，他们的脑子都要融化了，呼吸是火，他们用灼烧将对方伤害，先是脑干，然后身体，到后来他们抱做一团，相互撕咬着血肉，在这个夏天最炎热的一天由人类变成了兽。


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (地雷原警告)

(地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  地雷原警告  )

 

三井是家庭教师，也附带对男主人的服务，教樱木的时候，就是被赤木睡觉。洋平是樱木的朋友，过来玩的时候樱木很高兴，晚上两个人，樱木要洋平来玩寻宝游戏，两个十一二岁的小孩就等来照顾的保姆睡着，偷偷爬起来，在家里跑来跑去，结果就撞到了赤木和三井的现场。樱木想冲进去，洋平拦住了他，但是也拉不走樱木，他们就看着三井在赤木身上爬来爬去，看得樱木当场就漏了，然后面红耳赤回去，怎么也睡不着，在那里第一次躲着洋平自己偷偷学着刚才的样子做，想着三井在他身上，洋平当然知道了啊，就上了他。然后这样两人就天天洋花加赤三，直到他们的秘密被发现了，赤木要打樱木，洋平就说都是他引诱的花道，就这样和花道分别了，禁止他们再见面。走的时候，赤木这边送的人只有三井，三井和洋平说了一些话，问了他的情况，在车上（三井驾的车，很帅）告诉他，花道在哪里等他。到最后的时候，洋平还是跟三井说了，花道可能很喜欢他，三井说我知道，说不过我喜欢你。气氛沉默了一阵，洋平说我喜欢花道。三井笑着说，哦是嘛，对他说希望他能不忘初心。快到了，三井让洋平下车，洋平和花道的见面，花道告诉洋平，自己不会忘记他。

时间到了十年后，洋平继承了家业，赤木家搬到了帝都，三井停止了当家庭教师，在大学学校里当教师，参加革命活动，现在他的男朋友是革命活动公认的领导人牧绅一，三井写了很多宣传，也出讽刺小说，因此也多次被警方盯上，都是学校的校长藤真出面找人，藤真喜欢这个热情洋溢的天才。藤真是牧绅一的前男友，因为理念发生冲突分的手，政见不合，虽然藤真也认为必须改革，但是他认为牧绅一之后的建设方式不是革命的，与其这样你也没有好方式，还不如先留在内部改革。他表现出来的态度比较温和，因此被认为算到守旧派，政府对他的态度比较好，因此给他面子。樱木到了帝都读书，接收到传单，然后一看，那不是三井吗？就很高兴过去要参加了，之后参加活动也很积极，觉得很好玩。在听到三井和牧在一起后，又消沉了，然后想到了，表示自己也要当领袖，就比之前更加积极地冲锋在前，当然是被抓了，要坐牢，要判处。赤木知道了之后，震惊生气，知道和三井有关后，就责怪他带坏了樱木，三井就说，是我带坏了吗，是你太迂腐太陈旧，像樱木这样的年轻人是国家的希望，赤木说你只知道说，就问他革命纲要，指出哪里哪里是不行的，三井很生气，说你认为不现实是因为你们不肯那样去做，不肯让国家真正的好。三井是全心全意相信革命的，他很信任牧，不过这些计划也是他思考确认能做到，应该这样去做。说我们会打败你们，这是肯定的，历史必须这样做。赤木就很生气说，你把樱木这样的孩子当作什么？炮灰牺牲品吗？三井，你不懂，你没有孩子，所以你不懂。三井就讽刺他，说樱木和自己在一起的时间比和赤木在一起的时间长多了，现在你却说你是个父亲。

当然，是要救樱木的，樱木现在已经是一个标志，一个符号，他是革命组织认为的未来，牧这方面也有很努力地在救他。这时候，民间也组织一个营救爱国青年小组，三井认为这也是革命的力量，很感谢他们，也想拉去拉拢他们，就过去了。结果，组织者就是水户洋平，他知道樱木被捕后，就开始疏通关系，可以说是现在有确实帮到他最多的人，买通了也说感动了狱警，现在樱木在监狱里待遇要比普通罪犯好。三井没想到在这里见到水户，水户也表示自己和革命无关，不想介入，这次他纯粹是因为樱木。三井说，你果然喜欢他。水户说，当然是，并且告诫三井他们不要插手帮倒忙。三井说，樱木是我们革命组织的人，是进步青年，是被政府迫害的无辜者，我们当然会救援。水户警告他，樱木就是樱木，如果因为他们，樱木处境困难，他就会站到他们的对立面。三井看着他说，你不会是这样的人。水户听了就生气了，说你了解我什么？你了解樱木什么？他根本不懂也不会认同你们的革命，这种无意义的暴力，他只是为了你才会做那样许多的傻事，三井寿，是你在害他。三井反唇相讥，说你又了解樱木什么，樱木成长了，而你还想留在原处？樱木是为了让这个国家更好才会用自己去表率去号召，而你就为了讨厌我，要成为阻挡他，阻挡这个国家，阻挡历史的反动势力？水户眼神就变了，变得很冷，在两人打斗的过程中，三井去诱惑他，他不是被诱惑而是出于绝大的愤怒，QJ了三井，做完了骂他，说革命就是像你一样的婊子吗？三井说，为了革命，我可以成为婊子。两个人冷静下来，由三井开始，两个人又做了一次。当然是洋三啦笑。从这里开始，两个人开始了性关系。三井和牧更多是革命之间的相互吸引、支持，当然也有性吸引，不过在他们的关系中，革命当然是占据了很多很多。三井和水户之间，就是纯粹的性，恶的性。每次做，三井都会遍体鳞伤，这是仇恨也是“欲望”。三井很喜欢水户，从十一二岁，看到他那样爱着一个人，那样纯粹的爱恋，看到他，在门的那一边，那样不是因为自己的欲望，看着过去自己。现在，水户成长了非常男子气概的青年，他身上的性魅力在三井看来是那样强烈，这种背叛的罪恶和羞耻让三井欲罢不能，他本来就是个具有自身软弱性的小资产阶级青年，与水户的交往让他离革命疏远。这是多么不幸，这个青年，总是会在不同的阶段犯下致命的错误。革命！革命！革命！如果他继续投身于革命中，那么他，他和牧的友情都会成为被历史赞颂的美谈。革命胜利了，牧成了新的英雄和国家领袖，樱木也被认为还是进步的，三井，三井已经堕落，令人惋惜的成为反对革命的一份子，成为革命扫除的对象。他的文笔，曾经为革命呐喊过的，为革命哺育过的，调转了他的枪头，对准了昔日的战友，他曾经的美丽都变成了丑恶。这都是因为，一个青年，水户洋平，这个青年改变了他，而这个青年，就在新政府的领导者的候补名单。三井成为了反革命的领袖，一个摇动笔杆的妖妇，一个淫妇，一个为钱出卖尊严和信仰的妓女，令人唾弃的。水户洋平彻底摧毁了三井寿。从历史的页面。


End file.
